Fort Legoredo
Fort Legoredo was a fortress located outside of Gold City. History Wild West Fort Legoredo was established in 1996 by the western cavalry to serve as their headquarters. From this fortress, the cavalry led by Colonel Colt Carson was always ready to ride out to battle. However, sometimes the battle unexpectedly arrived at Fort Legoredo, and Flatfoot Thompson's gang stopped at nothing in their attempts to pillage the fortress. Luckily, they were often kept at bay by the soldiers and the local deputy, who sometimes challenged the bandits to an ultimate card game in the Fort Legoredo Headquarters. According to the Colonel, the fortress was also haunted by the ghost of a general, although nobody seemed to mind. However, one night Dewey Cheatum sneaked to Fort Legoredo and single-handedly defeated the stationed soldiers and Colonel Colt Carson. Sheriff Wild Wyatt West arrived at the scene to find the soldiers tied up and gagged, and there Dewey Cheatum battled the sheriff. The climatic fight ended with Cheatum's defeat, and Sheriff West proudly dragged the crook back to the Sheriff's Lock-Up in Gold City. In 2002, Fort Legoredo received the honorary title of LEGO Legend and was inducted into the hall of fame for preservation. Dino Attack When the Mutant Dinosaurs arrived in the Wild West, the cavalry soldiers bravely defended their fort, but it became heavily damaged by fire-breathing Mutant Lizards. The Dino Attack Team arrived and drove the Mutant Dinos away, protecting the fortress from an outpost in Gold City. However, the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids stationed at the local outpost betrayed the Dino Attack Team and took control of Gold City. Reports from the Second Headquarters Squad showed that the Hybrids had also taken Fort Legoredo, and the squad suspected that the only way to truly defeat the Hybrids is to drive them away from the fortress, making retaking Fort Legoredo a high priority. Later, the Second Headquarters Squad realized that the Hybrids were not simply occupying Fort Legoredo, but had turned it into their main base of operations and heavily increased its defenses. Due to its historical significance, the Second Headquarters Squad requested permission from Specs before they bomb the fort by pushing a bomb cart on a mine track leading to the fort. When Clint Wayne, Angel Eyes, and Maria infiltrated the fortress, killed a number of Hybrids, and stole several documents, the Hybrids struggled to recover. Before they could do so, the Second Headquarters Squad sent out the bomb cart and destroyed Fort Legoredo, killing all the Hybrids inside. Features In the old west, Fort Legoredo was nigh impenetrable, with tall steep walls patrolled by cavalry soldiers and armed with muskets and cannons to ward off Flatfoot Thompson and his gang of bandits. The mean headquarters of the fort was often home to gambling, where cheating was a serious enough offense to land one right in jail. Under Hybrid occupation, Fort Legoredo's defenses were increased tenfold, with traditional western equipment phased out in favor of XERRD's futuristic technology. Massive laser turrets guarded the fortress's gates. However, the Hybrids overlooked an old abandoned mine cart track leading into the fort, formerly used for the delivery of supplies. The Second Headquarters Squad took advantage of this by sending a bomb cart into the fortress using the mine track. Fort Legoredo was also home to offices and sleeping quarters for the cavalry. The Hybrids used these rooms for their own needs, with one office containing XERRD documents, including one that revealed the identity of the mole. A Hybrid officer slept in the bedroom of the senior cavalry officer, until it was slaughtered in its sleep by Maria. The Hybrids locked up Dino Attack prisoners in the jail, and the few survivors found by Clint Wayne's posse appeared to be experimented upon. See Also *Gold City Category:Locations Category:LEGO